The New Ginyu Force!
by Railway Hero
Summary: Join the galaxy's greatest mercenary as he is given a second chance at life and revenge! Follow the formation of a new Ginyu Force, ready to take on the Super Saiyans and get to know each other and themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Rebirth

**The New Ginyu Force**

Hello, and welcome to my first FanFic, The New Ginyu Force! (which I'll likely just refer to as Ginyu Force). I'm hoping it'll serve well as a alternate side-story to the main events of DBZ, and will follow a revived Captain Ginyu form a new Ginyu Force, who'll attempt revenge on those that shattered the Cold empire and humiliated the good Captain. Expect a few (hopefully well created) OCs to fill the gaps in the squad, as well as a couple of familiar faces, and by gaps, we all know I mean all of it bar Ginyu himself.

As a final note related specifically to this chapter, Chapter 1 takes place during the problematic Turles movie. This has a dual purpose. One, Turles is dealt with, so we don't have to worry about him with regards to when he appeared. Two, it affirms that the movie takes place at the right time. It's obvious that it's after Freiza dies (since Piccolo is alive) which raises the question, why no Super Saiyan? Well, I'm changing it up a bit so that's dealt with.

And, without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rebirth**

The forest was a peaceful place. Animals ran through the undergrowth, birds chirped in the trees, and all was well. In a clearing in this forest, two of the Earth's greatest heroes, a short monk and a young boy with a bowl cut, along with two of their friends, a shape-shifting pig and a blue-haired woman, made camp during an innocent break from their training to fight the mysterious androids prophesied by a youth from the future. But this story does not concern these extraordinary beings, at least not entirely. Our hero is something much less conspicuous. To the untrained eye, the sole inhabitant of the small pond lying at the centre of the forest was but a frog, no more interesting than any other individual piece of fauna. But upon closer inspection, one would notice the peculiar antennae, and the hue of skin and eyes that did not fit with any other animals in the area, or indeed the world. For this was a Namekian frog, born of another planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. And inhabiting the body of this frog was a once-feared space mercenary, known throughout the galaxy as a ruthless and efficient soldier of fortune, finding favour with the galaxy's tyrannical overlord and destroying civilizations with but a wave of his hand. Captain Ginyu.

"Ribbit," Ginyu said to himself. It was all he really said to himself over the past year and a half, due to his lack of complex vocal chords. Inwardly, though, Ginyu screamed.

'Damn this insufferable body! How dare those Earthlings do this to me. Me! The mighty Ginyu! I was the best of the best, the strongest of all Frieza's soldiers, and now look at me. Reduced to this, this subsistence. What I'd do for my old body...'

Momentarily, Ginyu's thoughts shifted to his old squad. How glorious they'd been; the Ginyu Force, Frieza's top men, led by the one, the only Captain Ginyu on countless missions. They were so powerful, so graceful, so... well colour coordinated. And now they were dead. Humiliated. Even Frieza had been crushed by the Super Saiyan. What Ginyu would give to pose with his men just one last time...

He passed the time as he did most days, attempting to strike poses as he would have in his old body, however the frog shell left little room for manoeuvre. If only he could go back to the good ol' days, when these poses would strike fear into his enemies no matter how goofy they were. Of course, he had his team then. Poses looked so much better in a group.

As Ginyu lamented his tragic existence, a strange whistling sound began in the sky above, at first very quiet, but rising in volume by the second.  
'What the-' was all Ginyu could manage before a metal space probe slammed directly into his location. Travelling at hundreds of miles per hour, Ginyu didn't even have time to be shocked before he was incinerated on impact. The probe produced a huge explosion, throwing fire at the surrounding trees and, before long, the flames became an inferno, stripping the forest bare of vegetation and killing any animal not fast enough to get away. Within an hour, an area that used to hold such beauty was nothing more than a wasteland.

In the aftermath of the inferno, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and Oolong decide to gather the dragon balls and restore life to the desolate forest. But in Other World, the once mighty Captain Ginyu found he was in a large line of floating clouds, although he still, for some reason, possessed his body.

"What! Were am I!" Ginyu shouted, shock on his face. When he glanced upwards, the horned alien noticed a halo floating above his head. To his surprise, in the few seconds it had taken to talk, he'd managed to reach the front of the line, coming face to face with a towering beast of a man, at least fourty feet tall whilst sitting down, a horned helmet atop his head and a bushy black beard on his chin. King Yemma was nothing if not an efficient worker.

"Let me see here, hmm, ah yes, Ginyu, isn't it?" the colossal ogre asked.

"Yes, I am _Captain_ Ginyu, now what am I doing here?" Ginyu responded, stressing his rank.

"It seems you were killed by the impact of a space probe. This is the afterlife, and I'm going to decide your fate," Yemma told him in an almost bored manner, scribbling with his pencil.

"I'm dead? Well, at least I'm not a frog any more... But why do I have my old body? Most of these other souls just look like clouds," the Captain responded.

"Yes, well, particularly powerful individuals tend to keep their bodies. Above a certain point, their strength can't be stored as a 'cloud'. Plus, it's easier to give you what's coming to you when you get to hell! And you're in your old body because it's the one your soul bonded to. In your minds eye, that was your body, in the same way your old boss, Frieza has been given his true, final form. Anyway, needless to say, as payback for your countless slaughter of innocent civilians, devastation of numerous planets and willing subservience to the Cold regime, you're going straight to hell. Now get a move on, you're holding up the line!" Yemma explained, his frustrated expression hinting at the fact he'd been through this millions of times over the centuries.

Ginyu decided to move on, grumbling irritably under his breath. But, in truth, it wasn't so bad. In truth, Ginyu's number should have been up on Namek. If it weren't for Vegeta's arrogance, he'd have skipped straight past his torturous existence as a frog, missed the endless days of wallowing in his own filth, eating raw insects caught with his tongue. He'd get to see his old comrades again, and he wouldn't have the taste of stale flies in his mouth all day... Heck, with infinite time on his hands, Ginyu could come up with the best poses the afterlife had ever seen! The Captain was on terms with his own demise, something he would never have thought possible a few years ago.

As Ginyu waited to be admitted to hell, watching as villains from far-flung galaxies were cleansed in some sort of contraption ahead of him, one final twist of fate came into play. During his wait at the check-in station, which had corresponded to several hours in the real world due to the unique nature of the afterlife, the four campers had gathered the dragon balls, and wished for life to return to the forest and its inhabitants. Whilst a truly noble gesture of compassion at heart, it would have unseen consequences for the galaxy at large, for there was one inhabitant of the forest who was more than a simple tree or deer...

"Gah!" Ginyu yelped as he fell onto the floor. "Why the hell have I..."  
But Ginyu's breath caught in his mouth. Shock spread across his face as he looked down at the ground. It was hard, and stable and... Grassed!

"Ribbit! I mean, what! I'm alive!" Ginyu shouted. Glancing upwards, he noticed his halo was gone, just a dark sky above him, the large full Moon in view. Or at least part of it was. Some was blocked by the giant... green... dragon...

The shock finally caught up to Ginyu as he fainted, his head hitting the dirt hard.

Whilst the Captain lay unconsciousness on the restored forest floor, six aliens cackled in their ship, just outside of the Solar System.

"Soon, men. Soon, the Tree of Might will be planted, and we will gain unlimited power!" said a tanned Saiyan, clad in the grey uniform of a Cold trooper.

"Yes, Lord Turles!" responded his rag-tag crew, malicious intent ringing in their voices...

* * *

And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this first part. Next time, we'll deal with the arrival of Turles and his men. Please leave a review and, if you enjoyed, spread the word! And be harsh in your reviews. This is my first ever fic, and I want to get better, and constructive criticism is the best way to do that. Expect more action next chapter. I realise that this part was kind of boring, but hopefully you enjoyed the occasional little joke, and that this provided the necessary context for the future. Expect longer, more action-packed chapters soon. Finally, whilst I have a good idea of the new Ginyu Force in my head, it is possible it'll change. So, if you really want to, you can send OC suggestions. Note that this isn't a OC team-up fic! I'll likely accept one at most, but if you think you've got a good team member, feel free to suggest them. Many thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crusher Corps

**Chapter 2 - The Crusher Corps**

* * *

By the time Ginyu awoke, the night had come and gone. He rubbed his head as the memories of the previous day came flooding back.

'That was the dragon they used to revive the Namekians,' Ginyu thought, as his mind drifted back to the day he had been transported to the planet Earth, and had seen Shenron for the first time, albeit through the eyes of an amphibian. 'But who on Earth would revive me?'

As he looked around, the Captain got his answer. 'The forest, of course! Heh, looks like the Earthlings use the dragon balls more than I thought. It's just a forest, it'd grow back eventually! Heh, what am I complaining about, those fools brought me back. But I've got to hide, or he might find me...'

Ginyu's mind shifted back to the scene on Namek. The Super Saiyan, his power overwhelming, matching Frieza blow for blow... He'd have been out of Ginyu's league even now he had his body back.

Suddenly, high above in the sky, Ginyu felt five powerful ki signatures enter the planet's upper atmosphere. They were all fairly strong, but nothing the Captain couldn't handle. A few seconds later, a large pod came crashing down to the ground, causing a large crater to form on impact. Fortunately, Ginyu wasn't crushed by this one.

"Well, looks like I've found my ticket off planet... I really can't believe my luck today," Ginyu snickered to himself. But inwardly, Ginyu was worried. These beings were powerful, certainly not civilians. And their aura was menacing. They couldn't be allied with those goody-goody Earthlings, which spelt only one thing; conflict. A conflict that would likely draw the attention of the Super Saiyan.

The Captain observed silently from the tree line as five beings emerged from the spider-like ship, masking his power as well as he could. They were a strange bunch, made up of a number of species, but that didn't faze Ginyu. Over the years, he'd met and killed hundreds of races. None of the bunch particularly intimidated him; the duo of violet midgets, the robot with the flabby red flesh, the girly boy, the meat-head. Typical rag-tag ruffians. They didn't know what they were getting into on this planet.

"I'll have to act fast. Those Earth warriors and the Super Saiyan will be here soon, they're sure to have felt that power. Unfortunately for them, they'll only find a peculiar crater, heh heh," Ginyu thought aloud.

Confident of the gap in power, Ginyu stepped forth from the bushes.

"Well would you look at that, Daiz," the meat-head asked in a rather slow voice, "We got ourselves a welcome party."

"Yeah, Amond. It's too bad he'll need a party himself soon enough. A search party that is, if they ever want to find his body, hahaha!" the one known as Daiz responded.

"Who are you freaks, and why're you on this planet?" Ginyu asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why'd you wanna know, horny? You wanna fight us? Protect your precious planet? Hah! I'd like to see you stand up to one of the Crusher Corps!" one of the purple midgets said confidently, placing his hands on his hips, his look-a-like laughing all the while. All of the 'Crusher Corps' wore intimidating grins.

"Heh, you think I care about this planet? Do you bozos even know who I am?! I am CAPTAIN GINYU! The greatest soldier in all Frieza's army! Leader of the almighty Ginyu Force!" he assumed one of his famous stances, crouching on one knee and pointing both arms diagonally down and outwards. He smiled as he realised that this was the first pose he'd assumed since his fortunate rebirth. "Now why don't you take a reading on your scouters, then maybe you'll comprehend how outclassed you punks really are."

"That's funny, last I heard, all of Frieza's goons died on some backwater, along with that lizard himself, ain't that right boys?" Amond responded, not dropping his smug grin for a second.  
"Yeah,"  
"Yeah,"  
"Too right,"  
"Affirmative," his comrades responded.  
"But just to humour you, I suppose I'll take your reading."

The large man raised his hand to the side of his head, clicking the button on the pink scouter covering his eye.

"Well well well, 120,000. That's pretty impressive. But d'you really think you can take us all on? We don't even need to all be here to take you down! In fact, you guys have fun, I'm going to plant the seed," Amond told his fellow space pirates.

"Yeah, you'd better run you overgrown idiot. I prefer it when my victories last longer, heheh," Ginyu chuckled arrogantly as Amond flew off. Secretly, however, the Captain was happy that he'd have less of a fight on his hands all at once. The defeat on Namek had been due to overwhelming numbers, and Ginyu didn't want that to happen twice. "Now which of you ladies is first? Or do I have to pick."

Assuming a fighting stance, Captain Ginyu used his forearm to block a chop from one of the purple aliens as the creature flew towards him.

"We have a volunteer!" Ginyu remarked as he blocked and dodged each swing. The short thing could only have had a power level of around 40,000 which Ginyu could handle with ease. "Hehe, not so cocky now are you, you little piece of -oof!" Ginyu was cut off as the second purple alien kicked him in the back.

"Why you little freaks, you'll pay for that!" shouted the Captain as he flung himself towards the two brothers. His arms moved with blinding speed, each punch timed precisely, the result of intense military training and years of experience defeating foes. After a few seconds, Ginyu's fist connected with one of their faces and sent him tumbling towards the ground. Turning to the second assailant, Ginyu delivered a brutal roundhouse kick. Both brothers kept their distance, catching their breath.

"Now, brother!" one shouted to the other. Coming together, the two beings joined hands and, in a flash of light, merged into one.  
"You stand no chance now, fool!" the resultant fighter jeered.

"Oh, I beg to differ, tiny. Your strength is still nothing compared to mine," Ginyu responded. "But I do have a question. Are you lactose intolerant?"

"What? Why would you-"

"Because it's time to taste my MILKY CANNON!" he shouted, raising his right hand. A beam of purple energy shot out, headed straight for the alien invader. The shocked Beenz could not dodge in time, raising both arms in a cross in an attempt to block, but still taking the brunt of the damage. Pressing his advantage, Ginyu shot forward, driving his fist into the Beenz Brother's face and followed up with a knee to the gut. Charging a blast of purple energy, Ginyu fired it off in his opponents chest, letting him drop to the ground.

"Time to end this little game," Ginyu remarked, charging a final energy blast in his hand. But as he did so, he received a brutal punch to the face from Daiz.

"Well done, Captain. You have fared well against Rasin and Lakasei. But Cacau and I are much stronger than they are. There's not a chance in hell you'll beat us."

"Good. Maybe you'll last longer than five minutes. Those two were barely even a warm up," Ginyu smirked. "So pretty boy, are you going to fight me alone, or will your ugly robot boyfriend be helping you?"

"You're funny for a dead man. Now prepare yourself!" Daiz said as he flew towards Ginyu. Whilst the smaller aliens Ginyu had fought earlier had a rather manic fighting style, Daiz was much more controlled. As the two exchanged blows in the sky, Ginyu began to ask a question.

"You never did tell me why you're here. Are you perhaps looking for new earrings? Buying some spare parts for your rust bucket over there?" Ginyu asked, making sure to keep an eye on Cacau. He'd been double-teamed once, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Hah, not quite my vein-headed friend," Daiz responded through gritted teeth. "We are here for one reason and one reason only; to plant the tree of might! It will consume this planet, and from its fruit we will gain limitless power, enough to rule over the universe. And there's not a think that you can do about it!"

"Oh, please. You know for a fact that I'm stronger than you."

"Fool!" Daiz shouted. "Even if you defeat us, Lord Turles is more powerful than all of us combined! He'd shut that big mouth of yours, that's for sure."

"Well, I'd better kill you quickly then, hadn't I?" Ginyu responded, delivering an uppercut to Daiz's chin, bypassing his defenses. A high kick sent the long-haired warrior flying upwards, but Ginyu met him with blinding speed. A backhand sent the former Prince of Pukinpa rocketing towards the Earth, where Ginyu met him yet again with a elbow to the gut. But, as the Captain prepared a finishing blow, a strong kick struck his forehead.

"Ack, what is it with you freaks and doing that?!" Ginyu remarked, staying back and rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"You see, Captain, you can't win!" Daiz yelled, standing back up next to his saviour, Cacau. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and a great root, as thick as a city block, came bursting through the dirt.

"HA! Amond has planted the tree! Soon we will have our power, and you will have no chance! Not you, not this planet, not anyone on it,"

"I disagree," said an unfamiliar voice. Standing stoic in the wind, his green sash billowing about him, he narrowed his three eyes at the invading aliens. "Now I suggest you get off of this planet. If you value your lives."

* * *

Chapter 2 finished! That was my first time writing a battle, so I realize that it isn't great. If you'd like to suggest how to make it better, please leave a review! If not, review anyway!

Note: Turles will remain above in a 'mother ship' of sorts until the tree is planted, that's why he's not with his crew. Next time, Ginyu continues his fight against the Crusher Corps, and Turles arrives to claim his prize!  
And power levels:

Ginyu - 120,000

Lakasei - 42,000

Rasin - 42,000

Rasin + Lakasei - 84,000

Daiz - 95,000

Cacau - 90,000


End file.
